


Mikey is being personally attacked by housework - not!fic

by dapatty, ermengarde



Series: World in a Wardrobe [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Not!Fic, world in a wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Mikey does not keep Wardrobe land for himself. It's not his fault though...bonus extra free not!fic





	Mikey is being personally attacked by housework - not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> Patty and I shout at each other in DMs a lot. It's magic :).

**Patty** : Here are my quick thoughts about Dewees going through the wardrobe: So, Dewees had ended up at a party in that building and it wasn't even in Mikey and Frank's apartment. Anyway, Dewees, completely sober but at that giggly stage of 3am where going up to the vacant allegedly haunted apartment on a dare was a champion idea. And was disappointed to find fuck all except for some dust. He was ready to shuffle back downstairs when he felt a cold draft coming from the far bedroom.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts" he muttered and then hummed a few bars of the Ghostbusters theme for good measure. Once he found the draft coming from the wardrobe it was lit fam. 

He THEN HAS SOME *REDACTED ADVENTURING* (Patty is writing the further adventures of Dewees in the Wardrobe probably).

He even made it back in time for breakfast

 **Ermengarde** yesyesyesyesyesyesyes - and he TOTES assumes that everyone knows about it, but they're just keeping it on the DL and Gerard is going to be SO DISAPPOINTED NO ONE TOLD HIM, but Dewees is all DUDE! You fucking SLEEP IN THE APARTMENT!!

And Mikey is all _it's not my secret, also I thought I was stoned, and unlike some brothers I don't tell everyone all about my rambling dreams and shit_ *eyebrow* (Mikey sometimes throws shade when Gerard is upset at him. Brothers.)

Frank has, of course, heard this story from Dewees before, but figured Dewees was just out his gourd or being Dewees. So. well. 

Mikey did KIND of wonder why the baby badgers were making don't cross the streams jokes.

 **Patty** YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Exactly. Frank would totally have dismissed it as Dewees being Dewees until he meets an honest to god talking hedgehog with no patience for foolishness.

 **Ermengarde** YES! An older lady hedgehog, who Frank is terrified not to respect because older lady but, but SHE'S A HEDGEHOG.

 **Patty** And he just CANNOT and he didn't even KNOW you could be THIS thorough about laundry AND knife sharpening.

 **Ermengarde** HEE! And Mikey CANNOT GET AWAY FROM PEOPLE OBSESSED WITH HOUSEWORK, AND EVERYONE HAS TO GO THROUGH HIS BEDROOM AND WHY IS THIS HIS LIFE. At least he can get food in Wardrobe Land without having to go down the stairs

 **Patty** Bless! OMGAH he SO WOULD go through the wardrobe and look sad at Mrs Pishok until food happened. There'd be so much FRETTING about him and offers of thirds.

 **Ermengarde** Donna is delighted,but confused by why Mikey looks so well fed and tanned, he never leaves the apartment and there's never any real food there (loads of Frank's veggie stuff, but not, like, steak). (Donna has OPINIONS about what constitutes real food for her baby boy.)

Mikey is a veggie now, he feels weird about eating something that might talk back.

 

~Finis~


End file.
